


On the Edge

by aldiara



Category: Mistresses (UK)
Genre: Bathtubs, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Razors, Shaving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic absolutely loves being at Siobhan's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Razor" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“I need you to hold quite still for this part, Dom.” 

Siobhan’s voice is rich and amused in the steamy bathroom air, and Dominic swears under his breath because it’s really fucking difficult to hold “quite still” when your girlfriend’s dragging a razor across your balls.

It’s also a little disturbing just how fucking hot this is. He opens an eye to sneak a peek but that is not helping at all. He groans at the sight of her, wearing nothing but one of his work shirts, plastered wetly against her tits so the nipples poke right out. 

“Fuck, Siobhan.”

~~~

“In a bit, love. Not quite yet.”

Siobhan grins at Dominic, flushed and sprawled beneath her in the hot water. His pupils are dilated, nearly swallowing the blue. He’s staring at her like he wants to eat her up. 

Siobhan loves the feel of him in her hands, his balls smooth and vulnerable in the razor’s wake, his cock twitching in response to her not-quite-accidental teasing touches. She wonders how she’ll have him – like this, in the tub, in the bed or up against the wall – and luxuriates in the knowledge that whatever she chooses, he will bloody love it.


End file.
